Spirit Flame
by DestonC
Summary: sword fighting and other weapons, action


Sword warriors  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
In a wide green field a boy about 15 years old in a black shirt and black pants runs into a man with his black cape waving around and with sword out. Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. The two people stood their motionless until the other man in a dark shadow falls to the ground with a thump, and the dust from the ground comes up. The boy stands there with his cape still waving in the wind with his sword still out. He twirls the sword once and sheathes the sword back in the silver case on his waste. Cling! The boy walks off into the horizon.  
  
Episode 1:Just A warrior trying to find my way in life  
  
The same boy walks down the street of a planet looking around without his sword.  
  
Hey Hiomi - Mystery man  
  
You're gonna die, he he, ha ha!. -Mystery Man  
  
I'm following orders and I will succeed- Mystery Man  
  
Who do you think you are? Smirks. - Hiomi  
  
Meet me at komuji hill at 5:00pm sharp. - Mystery Man  
  
I'm only a boy- Hiomi  
  
But, if you want me to I will- Hiomi  
  
Ok then, prepare to meet your death- Mystery Man  
  
By the way, what's your name? - Hiomi  
  
They call me Monoko the assisan - Monoko  
  
Monoko eh, I'll make sure I imprint your name on your grave in bold letters. - Hiomi  
  
You're underestimating me kid- Monoko  
  
Well Monoko, Lets go at it and see - Hiomi  
  
Hiomi walks off and grabs his sword, which was laying on the wall of his house.  
  
Hiomi grabs it  
  
Hiomi walks around the corner with the sword in one hand  
  
He sits outside leaning on the side wall of his wooden house  
  
The man Monoko is gone  
  
Hiomi then falls to sleep knowing that he won't need any training to beat this guy  
  
Hours have passed and Hiomi finally wakes up  
  
The sun is setting  
  
He gets up and grabs his sword from off his lap and walks off into the city with cars hovering in colors of blue, red, white, purple, and black  
  
He comes up to the top of the hill and looks around  
  
He then looks down and sees Monoko standing their looking the same direction towards the north looking for Hiomi but is not able to see him  
  
Hiomi then runs down the hill landing in the dirt with the sand dust coming up  
  
Monoko turns around to see that Hiomi had made it  
  
I'm here. Komuji hill at 5:00pm sharp - Hiomi  
  
Actually it's a few minutes late - Monoko  
  
But, you are able to keep track of time very well I can see - Monoko  
  
Did you train before you came,? I hope you did cause you'll need it - Monoko  
  
Of course I didn't, there was no reason to - Hiomi  
  
You're nothing compared to my skills - Hiomi  
  
So that's what you think huh? - Monoko  
  
Well I guess we'll just have to find out! Ha- Monoko  
  
Monoko charges at Hiomi to Kill him  
  
Monoko then pulls out his sword from his right side of his waist and holds it by his waist and Hiomi still stands there not even with his sword unsheathed yet.  
  
Then he withdraws his sword as Monoko is heading straight towards him and jumps into the air, does a flip, and lands behind monoko  
  
Monoko stops and is about to turn around when Hiomi slices his neck  
  
wh-- what-- are you……….. - Monoko  
  
Just a warrior trying to find my way in life - Hiomi  
  
Monoko smirks barely and then falls to the ground after he stands in his same position for a few seconds, and then drops his sword and drops to the ground with his sword hitting the ground first.   
  
Hiomi puts his sword slowly into his silver case on his right side of his waist  
  
Just because I'm young that doesn't mean that I'm weak, fool- Hiomi  
  
Hiomi turns his back towards the dead Monoko laying on the ground, and walks off heading back towards the city, off of Komuji Hill  
  
Sorry, I didn't have time to bury you, smirks - Hiomi  
  
Hiomi appears at his house, opens up the wooden door knob, and walks in  
  
He lays on the pillows on the ground, after he sets his sword aside, and says to himself I wonder who will chalange me next. I can't stay here though, I must move on and find what I'm really looking for - Hiomi  
  
  
  
End of Episode 1 


End file.
